Take my hand
by YunaH
Summary: Miraculous Fluff Month Day #14: Take my hand. Adrien gets woken up by his baby monitor/personal God of Destruction. He goes to check up on his newborn daugther. Fluff and Adrien being the most lovestruck father out there abound.


Adrien wakes up to an insistent little paw pushing at his cheek. Immediately alert he opens his eyes and resists the urge to bolt out of bed. He looks at Plagg, thankful for his better than average night vision, and tries to discern what exactly the Kwami wants.

Plagg gives him a look and then turns to phase through the wall into the room next door.

Adrien takes a moment to scrub his eyes and take a breath to calm his nerves, he has yet to get used to these late night wake ups and the initial rush of adrenaline is hard to deal with.

Carefully he rolls out of bed, sneaking a glance at his wife to make sure he doesn't wake her. She'd been having a rough couple of days and deserves all the rest she can get.

The walk from the bedroom to the other room seems eternal, exhaustion wearing heavy on his limbs. The moment he steps inside though, once he catches sight of the small crib in the corner of the room, some of that weariness seems to melt away.

"Hello my darling, how are you this wonderful evening?" Adrien says while looking into the crib, taking a second to admire the miracle that is his newborn daughter, his little Emma. Just a couple of days old, tiny little sock mittens on her hands, little cat eared cap on her head and the most beautiful perfect thing he'd ever seen on his entire life.

The baby is fusing a little, squirming about on her back tiny feet moving under the blanket covering her. He looks to Plagg and asks "What's the emergency?"

Plagg looks at him again and goes to fly over the infant trying to give her a point of distraction. "You tell me kid, this is your cub. Anything you notice on her?"

He fights down the immediate anxious thought that he is doing a horrible job as a father because he can't instantly locate what's bothering his daughter. Closing his eyes, he counts to 5 and when he opens them back up he finds himself looking at Plagg's softly glowing eyes.

"Relax kid, you're doing fine. One thing at a time, remember? Just pick her up for now and hold her to your chest so she can feel your skin and hear your heart."

Forever grateful for Plagg's seemingly infinite patience when it came to Emma he bends down to pick the squirming baby up, he holds he to his chest and her fussing eases a bit. As he goes to put adjust her position he felt the source of the problem. "Her diaper" he says more to himself then Plagg, he had no doubt the Kwami knew from the beginning.

"Bingo, " Plagg looks pleased "You know how to take care of this one, you've done it before"

He had, first under the careful supervision of a nurse at the hospital, then Sabine, then Tom, then Marinette herself. It would be the first time he would do it without anyone else to watch over his technique but he felt confident he could do it by himself, besides, he's got Plagg at his side to watch over them.

"Yeah, I know what to do… " He grabs Emma's tiny hand, sneaking his thumb into her palm he lays a gentle kiss to her little fingers and says to her, "Take my hand, baby bug, you and me, we got this".

Before he makes another move he feels her hand closing around his thumb. He marvels at the way he little fingers close around his. Logically, he understands that it's a reflexive move, but emotionally his heart is shot every time he feels and sees her tiny fingers around his much bigger one, an immense amount of love and the desire to protect this precious being fills him.

He didn't realize he was just standing there, looking at her, until he heard Plagg's "Kid… ", taking him out of his trance.

"Right, ok, let's do this" He takes Emma to the changing table, gently lays her down and gets to work on changing her diaper. Once again grateful for Plagg flying around in front of Emma to provide a distraction.

Once done, he disposes of the diaper, closes Emma's onesie and picks her back up. As he is walking around the nursery, purring and gently rocking his daughter back to sleep, he faintly hears the sheets in the bedroom rustling. Marinette probably felt the absence of his body heat by her side and is in the process of feeling around for him.

He looks down at Emma and notices that while her eyelids are starting to droop, chances are that she'll be wide awake if he dares to try and put her back on her crib.

"How about we go check on Mama before she comes check on us huh, kitten?" Emma blinks sleepy green eyes up at him. "That's the spirit." He kisses her head and turns around to make his way to the bedroom. Plagg following closely behind, floating over his shoulder and keeping an eye on the baby.

Sure enough, Marinette is not completely awake when he gets to the bedroom, half her body is sprawled on his side of the bed, hand moving back and forth trying to find him under the covers. He smiles and wonders if his daughter will inherit her mother's heavy sleeper status or his light one.

Shifting his hold on the baby so he can free his right hand. He gently lowers himself into the bed and reaches for Marinette's head. He starts rubbing her cheek trying to ease her into the waking world, he whispers "Good evening, lovebug, looking for me?" He hears Tikki giggling from somewhere above them.

Marinette has always been slow to wake, she shifts and moves and stretches in a manner that makes him think she might have been better suited for the cat miraculous then him. Her movements are a bit more sluggish and careful tonight, and she settles for turning around to lay on her back to look at them.

He takes Emma's tiny fist again and waves it in Marinette's direction "Hi Mama" he says, in a tone of voice barely above a whisper. Emma seems unaffected by this and continues to snuggle her father, soothed by his gentle purr and the beat of his heart.

Marinette smiles and gives Emma a lazy wave back "Hi kitten, are you being good to your Papa? He needs to rest too, you know?" Looking at Adrien she asks; "Have you slept at all?"

Adrien looks down at Emma, "Yeah, Plagg woke me up, apparently someone needed a diaper change."

"Hmm, do you need help putting her back to bed? " Marinette murmurs, she looks about ready to fall asleep again. Adrien finds it hard not to stare at both his daughter and wife, both on the verge of slumber and with twin sleepy eyed expressions. She might have gotten his eye shape and color but her expression was all Marinette.

"No, I got her, don't worry about it. She's almost out, just like another bug I know " She tries to fight it, he can see her struggle to stay awake and help but in the end her body wins the fight.

Once he's made sure her breathing is evened out and she's in a comfortable enough position he gets up and heads back to the nursery. Intent to put another little bug to bed and then return to the sweet embrace of sleep himself.


End file.
